To Melt a frozen Heart
by Mylifeisfiction
Summary: Jack Frost died leaving his one true love Juliette. A year after his death he found out she died the last 300 years he's mourn her death. One faithful night he has a dream of her alive. Jack believes she could very well be alive. Jack is willing to do anything to have her safe in his arms again.
1. Gone

Juliette's POV

I watched jack slip under the water I screamed and ran help. I was the fastest In the village I ran for his father. I arrived to the village in a couple minutes it felt like a couple years. I yelled for his father I was gasping for air when his father came out.

"Jack the... ice broke he ...slipped under " I said between gasps .

"Where Juliette" He asked his voice filled with worry.

" Follow me " My voice quivered Jack's father followed me all I could think about was Jack. My mind raced with images of him of Jacks chocolate brown hair of his hazel eyes. I felt hot tears run down my frostbitten face. Once we arrived at the pond Jack's Father started to look the best he could for the six-teen year old boy. I felt my heart breaking into a million pieces, Jack had been mine he was my true love. His father looked at me his hazel eyes filled with tears.

" No he can't be gone HE CAN'T" I yelled as loud as I could.

I fell to my knees the cold snow consuming my warmth. My tears freezing on my frostbitten face I pulled my knees to my chest. I was empty nothing to live for I had my one thing I've loved the most the one thing that a mattered. I wanted to die right there I wanted Jack back. Every time I closed my eyes I saw Jack his voice still echoed in my head. My Jack was gone he wasn't coming back to me he wasn't going to wake me up from this nightmare.


	2. Rebirth

Jacks POV.

I remember waking up to Juliette's sweet smile. We walked down to the pond, I told her I would come back. It was a stupid thing to do. I told her the ice was thick enough my stupid judgement costed me my life.

It all happened so fast the ice slipped right form underneath my feet. I was plunging deeper into black freezing waters. My lungs were burning for air I couldn't swim up my muscles frozen. I closed my eyes thinking about Juliette took my pain away. Thinking about her navy blue eyes, her long light brown hair, her pale skin, her sweet smile. My heart broke as I realized I was leaving my love. I felt myself slip into a pain filled darkness a world without Juliette.

I was desperately trying to fill my lungs with air. Had that all been a dream. I tried to get up I was weak I griped a piece of wood next to me it pulsed a blue I starred at it the blue light winded up the stick. The stick was curved at the top I griped the staff tighter it pulsed blue and started to snow. I starred in awe at what I had just done my skin was a pale as the snow. I looked down at the piece of ice I was laying on a boy with white hair and ice blue eyes starred back. I raised my hand to my face so did the boy. I was that boy what had happened to my hazel eyes and brown hair.

I looked up to observe my surroundings as I tried to stand up leaning heavily on my staff I slowly got to my feet. The pond was surrounded by woods everything was covered in snow even a girl. A girl was laying limp in the snow I felt as if I knew her I jumped from ice piece to ice piece. I was quickly regaining my strength I got to the edge of the pond to realize that girl was Juliette. Her lips turning blue, she was shaking as tears froze on her face.

" Juliette I'm fine " I said happily running to her side. " Juliette darling can you hear me " I heard the worry in my voice I tried to touch her my touch didn't seem to have any affect on her.

" JULIETTE" I yelled feeling confused, angry and heartbroken. Why couldn't she see or hear me. I sank into the snow next to her my own silent tears freezing upon my pale face.

" Jack Frost" someone whispered I looked up was that my name.

" Yes your name is Jack Frost your the spirit of winter " the voice said again. What did this mean? Was I cursed with new life because I made one stupid mistake. I curled into a tight ball crying.

" IT WAS ONE STUPID THING " I yelled to the world no one could hear me not even Juliette who was the girl who had my heart, my now frozen heart.


	3. Heart break

Juliette's POV.

My I felt cold and numb, I felt half dead. I barely heard a boy come and pick me up, I was warming up slowly against the boys chest. He laid me down in my bed he pulled bye blankets over me. I slowly felt myself start to warm up I felt my heart start to beat again. My vision was blurred with tears I could barely tell who had come to save me.

"Jack" I whispered a tiny flower of hope bloomed in my mind.

" No it's William" Williams quiet voice crushed that hope.

" He's really gone " I whispered the words barely leaving my mouth. As more tears formed in my eyes

" I'm afraid so " William said slowly as if he was trying to make sure I understood Jack was gone. The tears poured down my face William pulled me up against his chest. I've known William every since I was little . I threw my arms around William he rocked me gently back and forth. I felt as if Jack was watching me with a broken heart . I wished that we could start over, I wished I had stopped him. I wanted to feel his lips one time I wanted to feel jacks warmth one last time.

Jacks POV

I watched William take my Juliette away, I growled she was mine not his. Her heart belonged to me my heart belonged to her. My staff pulsed blue a blizzard started I ran to Juliette's house. I was going to find a way to be with her. I ran faster and faster until I couldn't feel the hard snow packed ground. I peered down at my feet I was a good 10 feet off the ground. I yelled and looked around scared of falling out of the sky. I could fly I laughed in amazement. I dove down to peer into Juliette's window I looked around searching her candle lit room for her navy eyes. I found Juliette in William's arms, I felt a silent tear slip down my face could she had already forgotten about me. Had she forgotten all those nights of me staying with her while William didn't care.

" Have you forgotten my sweet Juliette " I snuck closer to the window my breath frosted it over I pulled my hair I'm frustration. Was I just here to watch my love fall for some one else. I took one last look at Juliette my last look at her. I jumped into the sky not daring to look back as I flew into the unknown. My heart frozen slowly starting to forget what love really is with every passing moment of silence and loneliness without Juliette.


	4. Captured

Juliette's POV

My feet were pounding against the snow packed earth. Blood was running down my face. I didn't dare turn around I came up to the pond, the pond where Jack died last year. I heard my attacker draw near I took the risk and stepped out on the ice it cracked. My mind raced with fear as the ice started to break.

" You have no where to go " the dark voice boomed. I looked around I didn't see anyone, was I dreaming. A hand slipped over my mouth I froze the hand looked to be gray. I tried to scream nothing came out, I soon felt the hot tears fall down my cheeks .

" Poor Juliette her love had died in this very pond should you die here too" The voice boomed in my ear. As I was lifted up over the water I furiously tried to get away. Blood started to cloud my vision.

" I'll let you suffer for eternity instead " the voice laughed and fly away with me. I watched my village all I've ever known. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep as I was thrown into a dark black cell.

* _Dreamland* _

_I was standing in the middle of the pond jack standing in front of me. His eyes a ghostly gray he was pale. _

_"Why Juliette why did you kill me " Jacks ghost eyes filled with tears. I grabbed his ice cold hand. _

_" Jack I told you not to go Jack I love you " I cried she ripped his hand from mine._

_" I thought you did you left me when I was drowning " he growled and the ice stared to break. _

_" I left to get help" I yelled to him his angry expression didn't leave his pale ghost face. _

_" YOU LEFT ME FOR WILLIAM" he yelled I froze. William had saved me from freezing to death but we never dated. _

_" What do you- " Jack swiftly cut me off not wanting to hear me. _

_" Don't play dumb with me Juliette" he growled as the ice under my feet broke he smiled and watched me fall. _

_" JACK" I screamed Before plunging into darkness into freezing water . My body freezing my lungs burning from lack of air. I looked up to see Jack laughing then walking off to another girl and kissing her. I gave up I wasn't needed anymore I had nothing._

_" You will never wake up from this nightmare" the voice of my attacker pounded in my head. I tried to swim up, but I nothing to live for up there so why try. I gave in to the darkness._


	5. She's gone

Jack's POV

It Been a year since I died and left Juliette. It's been a lonely year I've been out in the woods trying to figure put my powers but today I'm visiting Juliette. I walked the lonely path to the village I looked for Juliette.

" JULIETTE" I yelled hoping she'll hear me this time. She was no where in sight I saw Alek her older brother crying. I walked over to Alek his eyes reminding me of Juliette's.

" I should Of had gone out with her now because of me she's dead" Alek buried his face in his hands. I was in shock I stood up and jumped into the air I had to go look for her she couldn't be dead I was going to find a way for us to be together.

I flew for days looking for her I finally gave in to sleep. I dropped out of the sky into a snow pile I curled up in a ball and cried I cried my sled to sleep. My Juliette was gone, I dreamt of her. Dreaming was the only place I could see her new.


	6. 300th anniversary

Jacks POV

It's been 300 years of solitude, 300 years of mourning Juliette's death. I hate waking up because in my dreams she's alive. When I wake up she's gone and I'm here stuck in this world stuck at 16. I would trade my immortality for her I would give my powers up for her. I would do anything to have her safe in my arms again.

I dove down to the pond and landed softly on the perfect ice surface. I looked up to the sky and tapped my staff to the ground it started to snow peacefully. who looked around making sure no one was around. I jogged over to a cave and inside I had made a little shrine for Juliette they never found her body. I fell to my knees inside the sun barely peeking through the entrance of the cave. I had made a frost picture of her on the wall I put my staff on the damp ground of the cave.

" Hey Jewels " I said softly tears filling my eyes I looked down and put my hand behind my back I made a ice rose I placed it on the ground next to the frost picture.

" I don't think I told you yet but I met the guardians " I spoke softly the words barley leaving my mouth.

My mind started to race with images of her, the first one of when I first saw her we were 7 she had just tripped over a tree root. I looked up the images playing out in Frost Infront of me. I sat in the middle of the room the frost danced around me. From when Juliette taught me how to dance and then I taught her know to iceskate. The last frost scene were when Juliette and I ran away. I took her away for one night one winter night where she spent the whole night in my arms. that was our last night together the best night of my young life. That was the night I asked her to be mine forever, forever was short lived.

The frost scenes were blown with one flick of my hands I laid back not he damp floor. I had never experienced something like that I've never made frost scenes before. the ice tears slipped down my cheeks.

"Why did you have to leave me" I whispered my tears making a puddle on the ground.

" Who mate" bunnymund walked into the dim light I jumped up my staff flew into my hands.

" How did you find me " I growled he circled around me I moved with him. No one was supposed to know about this. Bunnymund laughed and leaned up against the wall.

" Saw the blue light then I heard you crying now who's she " he pointed to the frost picture his finger almost touching it .

"DON'T TOUCH It" I yelled and tackled bunnymund to the ground. He pushed me off him I ran over to the drawing and started to Fix it . Once I finish I looked down to the broken ice rose.

" H-her name was J-Julietete and I was in love with her she died a year after I died" my voice trembled as I felt empty.

" You were in love " bunnymund asked as his foot taped against the ground.

" Yes I was kangaroo she was my everything i would do anything to have her back " I growled my staff ready in my hand bunnymund took a step back. Bunnymund took out his egg bombs ready in his hands then they were exploding. I stumbled back into the wall. I shot snow balls at him we fought until we were both out of breath. I rested against the wall water was dripping down I shot on to my feet. The Frost picture was gone.

"Mate I'm" bunnymund started I whipped around.

" I don't want to hear it today was supposed to be peaceful then you came and ruined it GET OUT " I yelled bunnymund walked out . fell to my knees my spirit crushed I picked up one petal of the ice rose.

" I'm sorry Juliette " I said my voice was weak. The sound of my tears against the stone ground was all I could hear.


	7. Dreaming

Jack's POV

I drifted off to sleep hoping I'll see Juliette.

* _Dreamland* _

_" Jack, JACK " Juliette's voice filled with fear. I was stumbling around In the complete darkness. _

_" Juliette" I yelled as I tried to make out shapes in the dark. Something cold crashed into me it's arms hugging my neck. _

_" Jack it's me " Juliette whispered in my ear my Arms slid around her. She hugged me tighter trying to savor the time we had. _

_" Jack I need you I'm alive but I'm stuck i-" she screamed before she could finish. She was ripped out of my arms leaving me alone. I scrambled my feet I tried to follow her heart breaking screams. _

_" JULIETTE" I yelled as I tried to get to her I was scared of losing her again. It felt like a endless path her screaming was fading away I frantically tried to make sense of where I was. _

_" Jack you better hurry up Juliette's slipping into darkness she'll be gone forever if you Don't hurry. Time is ticking away" A voice boomed it sent a chill down my spine I knew this voice it was pitch. _

I woke up sweating and breathing heavily. Pitch had Juliette I was furious i grabbed my staffit started to glow and a blizzard started as I jumped into the sky. In minutes I was in front of Norths workshop. I pushed the doors open north was talking to a yeti he turned around.

" Jack my Boy" North's heavy Russian accent filled the room .

" I need your help" I whispered as I looked to the ground North came over and put his hand on my shoulder.

" Whats wrong Jack " his voice filled with concern I looked up

" it's a long story but when I died I left Juliette I loved her. She went missing a year after I died I thought she died but I think she's with Pitch" I confessed North stood there thinking. Pitch's words echoed in my head I paced the room. North standing there in deep thought.

" WE NEED TO HURY PITCH SAID SHE'll BE GONE FOREVER SOON" I screamed and jumped into the air.

" Jack it could be a trap " North replied calmly I was furious.

" She was in my dream Pitch ripped her away from me before she could tell me where she was " I growled and flew off to Pitchs lair.

" JACK WAIT" North yelled as I flew faster within a hour or two I was bursting through the door.

" PITCH " I yelled griping my staff I searched the room there was no sign of pitch. I walked into a room finding Juliette on the ground crying. My hear stopped she's been stuck in a nightmare.

" Congratulations Jack you've found her" pitchs dark voice came from behind me I whipped around. My staff sending ice towards him he dodged them.

" What did you do to her" I growled Pitch laughed.

" Jack I helped you I kept her alive" he smiled I threw a icicle at him. We fought nightmares against ice. In a instant he was gone I looked around where could he be. I picked Juliette up she was cold to the touch she was covered in dirt. Her face tear stained I held her close to me and flew off to norths as fast as I could . Wasting no time to get her to safety I landed in front of North's workshop they all came rushing out. Juliette limp in my arms I was worried she was going To die in my arms.

" She needs help " I whispered Tooth came and took Juliette out of my arms I winced as she did. I had just gotten her back she took Juliette up stairs we walked inside no one said a word. Tooth had Juliette for three hours I curled up in a chair waiting. It had felt like a million years before Tooth came down. She looked as if she was going to fall asleep right there I stood up gripping my staff tighly.

" Jack you can go see her " Tooths voice was weak and soft I started to walk up the stairs I felt everyones hot stare on my back. I walked I'm silence as I reached the door I closed my eyes and turned the door knob . I opened it up just enough for me to get in I quickly closed it. I looked up Juliette was asleep on the bed tooth had cleand all the dirt off her. She took my breath away she was even more beautiful then I remembered her long light brown hair was tangle free she was wearing a white and blue dress. Her lips were tained blue my I touched her cold pale face tears streaming down my face I slowly kissed her.


	8. Changing

Jack's POV

My lips left he cold lips just in time to see the frost starting to swirl around her I stumbled back into a chair. The roots of her light brown hair started to turn a snowy white like mine it spread down her hair. Her skin as white as snow and flawless. I got up to touch her my hand found hers she was the same temperature as me. I smiled tears silently runninfd down my face.

" NORTH" I yelled I heard him pound up the stairs.

" Jack what's wrong" North asked as he burst through the door. I started to feel happy, something that I missed she was going to come back to me. I felt butterflies in my stomach as I wondered when she was going to wake up from her 300 years of sleep. They all stared at her I couldn't leave her side I wanted her to wake up to me and no one else, just me.

" Jack how did this happen " North as he stepped closer.

" I kissed her and this happened" my voice filled with excitement my cheeks started to hurt form smiling so much. North stood there thinking like he always did. I pulled a chair up next to her bed and sat down in it. tapping my foot waiting for her to come back North left with out a word. I sat there waiting watching looks for Any sign of her waking up. I slid my hand into her hand.

" Hey jewels" I said quietly, I remembered giving her that nickname. I remember telling her she was the most beautiful jewel I've ever seen. When she smiled she lite up the whole world. I felt sleep taking over as I saw her navy blue eyes snap open.


	9. Who are you

Juliette's POV

I woke up from my nightmares my heart was pounding in my chest. I was sweating a felt someone's hand in mine. I looked over a white haired boy his ice blue eyes begging me to say something. My mouth was frozen I ripped my hand from his. He's perfect flawless face dropped he was in shock I looked around trying to process what was happening.

" Juliette" the boy sounded much like jack I starred at him. How did he know my name I sat up my body covered in a silk white and blue dress. I looked up to see a mirror. A girl with white hair starred back I saw her navy blue eyes much lIke mine, I realized they were mine. I jumped and wanted to scream I was confused and scared.

" It's ok " the boys voice tried to calm me down. My breathing was short and fast. WHo was this boy who looked like jack and sounded like him. Jack had died a year ago. He got up and tried to touch I jumped out of the bed and scurried to the corner. His eyes filled with tear.

" You don't know who I am" his voice was shaking. I shook my head as he took a step closer i tried to make myself as small as possible.

" It's Jack jewels" His voice no more then a whisper. My head snapped around to face him only Jack called me jewels. Was this jack? Our eyes locked I felt my hands start to shake. Jack had died this couldn't be jack.

" Jack died " I whispered and turned into the wall as the boy started to cry.


	10. Learning to trust

Jacks POV

I had felt like I had just been stabbed in the chest. She doesn't recognize me she thinks I'm dead. I looked up at her navy blue eyes filled with fear. What had Pitch done To her? I sat down in front of her I was nervous. We had to start over I needed her to love me again. I sat down in front of her.

" My name is Jackson Overland Frost" I said proudly and smiled. She shifted to face me her navy blue eyes met my gaze. I stuck my hand out she wearily took my hand and shook it I smiled at her gentle touch.

" Juliette Rose Johnson" she said softly her voice music to my ears. How could she not recognize me? I shook my head and grabbed my staff.

" Wanna come iceskating with me" I questioned her. She looked up at and stood up hugging herself.

" I haven't gone iceskating since Jac... I don't remember how " she whispered and nervously looked to the ground biting her lip. I couldn't bare to see her like this I held my hand out to her she took it I pulled her up. I wanted to hug her and hold her I wanted to take the nightmares away. She walked in silence next to me we walked down the halls of norths workshop the elves quiet and made A path for us as we walked by. Once we reached the doors I pushed them open. She shuttered as the doors opened the snow was falling softly I raised my staff so the snowflakes danced around her. She lifted her hand up to catch one it danced In her hand. She smiled a little the snowflake played in her hand she blow it away. Her breath causes frost to cover the land she just starred I started to walk forward.

" Come on " I beconed and waved her over. Her eyes frantically searched the area looking for danger. I felt as if she wasn't Juliette anymore she wasn't the girl I knew the girl I loved I wanted that girl back. I walked over tears in her eyes I looked her straight in the eyes she tried to break our gaze I wouldn't let her.

" I won't hurt you no one will hurt you " I said firmly searching for a sign of the Juliette I knew. A tear slipped down her perfect face I wipped it away with my thumb.

" I wish that was true " she cried My heart dropped she flung her arms around me she cried into my blue hoodie. we sat down she was curled up into me she buried her face deep in my hoodie. I rested my chin on her head stroking her hair.

" Ill protect you with my life " I whispered to her.


	11. Trying to think clearly

Juliettes POV

I nestled myself into jack. I felt safe with him like with my jack I had felt safe. He told me he would protect me with his life. I shifted so I could see his face he looked a lot like jack I wanted to believe it was him but I couldn't bring myself to it. I didn't want heart break again.

" So iceskating" I asked he smiled and nodded. We both stood up he tried to take my hand I pulled my hand back he nodded. We walked in complete silence I was trying to figure out Who he really was. My thoughts were scattered I couldn't think clearly. Once at the small pond I realized we didn't have any ice skates.

" Jack we don't have ice skates" I said as I looked out on the frozen pond. I felt tears fell my eyes panic started rise up from my feet up to my finger tips.

" What if it's not thick enough " I choked it was starting to get hard to breath I stumbled back into the cold snow. I was scared. Jack fell next to me I nestled into him. I fit him perfectly I fit my jack perfectly. Could this be Jack? I tried to push that thought back but It always found its way back. Jacks cold breathe was on my cheek I opened my eyes. His ice blue eyes were staring into my navy blue eyes. His face a hair length away form mine.

" Juliette it's me it's your Jack I'm Right here I never left you" He wishpered right before his lips crushed into mine.

**hi guys thanks for all the reviews and everything:) I know my chapters aren't long and I'm really sorry about that and ill make this one longer later but before I go to school I wanted to update it. Thanks so much I love you all thanks for joining jack and Juliette's story. **


	12. It's you

Jacks POV

To kiss her again to hold her again felt amazing. I was trying to make her realize it was me. She was in complete shock at First not knowing how she should react. After complete shock she started to kiss me back. I felt her pulled me closer wanting to make sure it was really me. We finally broke away from each other breathing heavily. She smiled at me a real smile.

" I missed you so much Jack " she said. I smiled she knew it was me now. I stood up she pulled me back down.

" Jack I just got you back I'm not letting you go yet" she smirked. I laughed and brushed her long hair out Of her face.

" Juliette I'm yours " I smiled. And kissed her forehead. She snuggled up against me burrying her hands in my sweathshirt pocket. I smiled I was happy I felt complete. I wrapped my arms around her pulling her as close as possiable.

" What acutally happened all those years Jack" she asked as she traced the frost on my sweatshirt.

" Well it's a long story" I sighed and made it snow.

" That I've been waiting to Hear" she whispered in my ear. I chuckled she always had a snappy comeback.

" I really did miss your comebacks" I said quietly.

" Really" she questioned raising a questioning eyebrow. I smiled and kissed her again.

" O yes" I said as I wanted to kiss her for the rest of the day.

" So that story " she was not going to give up.

" Fine " I said I was dying to kiss her again but I gave in to her. I started to tell her what happened. It took a long time by the end she was entangled with me her head on my chest. She had drifted off to sleep a smile on her perfect face. I tucked her hair behind her ear. I kissed her forehead and closed my eyes smiling as the snow fell perfectly, and Juliette was safe with me she was safe in my arms. I hoped this will last forever, but as I remember forever isn't as long as you want it to be.


	13. Meeting the others

Jacks POV

"Jack wake up" Bunnymund kicked me. I rubbed the the sleep out of my eyes Juliette wasn't on me anymore. I jumped up and grabbed my Staff. I pointed it at Bunnymund.

" Where is she " I growled he took a step back as he pulled out his egg bombs.

" The girl shes down by the pond" he said I turned around Juliette sitting by the edge of the pond.

" Bring her down to norths " Bunnymund yelled as he started to walk towards the work shop.

" Her names Juliette" I said as I ran down to her. she had her knees pulled up to her Chest her face was tear stained. I Sat down next to her and took her cold hand.

" Hey jewels" I said and nudged her. She just starred straight ahead.

" Hey jack " she said as if she was in trance. I kissed her cheek and tucked her long white hair behind her ear.

" Hey what's wrong" I whispered searching her face for answers. She squeezed my hand tighter tears slipping down her pale face.

" I had a n-n-nightmare" she turned to look me straight in the eyes " That you died Jack and this was all just a dream " her eyes filled with fear a navy ocean of emotion. I stood her up with me putting my arms around her waist.

" I'm here nothing's gonna happen" I soothed she looked up and nodded.

" I want you to meet the others " I smiled and grabbed my staff. She was very shy around new people I took her hand.

" They'll love you but not as much as I love you of course" I smiled she blushed.

" So right now we're at the North Pole where Santa lives we call him north" she nodded " then there's the Tooth Fairy but you can call her Tooth she's half human half humming bird she's always moving never walking she's talks really fast , There's Sandy or the sandman he doesn't talk he makes sand images, The Easter bunny or the Easter kangaroo as I liked to call him is a guardian too, and finally me Jackson Overland Frost or Jack Frost I'm the guardian of fun" I explained to her she smiled.

" Sounds interesting" she nodded I twirled my staff in my hand as we walked up to the doors.

" Ready" I asked looking into her blue eyes. Juliette took a deep breathe And nodded. I pushed the doors open Juliette stood in awe I smiled . The elfs were playing around with the toys the yetis were painting the guardains turned to us. North walked over a soft twinkle in his eyes he smiled. Juliette stepped closer To me.

" Hello Juliette I'm north" North said quietly trying not to scare the poor girl. I looked down at Juliette she was looking at the ground .

" Hi " she said quietly and looked up to him smiling. North couldn't help but smile when she smiled it was contagious. Sandy came over and made sand images of me recusing her. She kneeled to look sandy in the eye.

" Hey sandy I'm Juliette and yes jack saved me " she said quietly her voice was as beautiful as as bell. Tooth came flying over smiling Juliette got up confused by all of tooths colors her hand searched for mine. I took a step closer and held her hand relief flooded over her as our fingers intertwined.

" hey it's ok your doing great" I whispered in her ear. She nodded tooth smiled at me i smiled back Juliette was nervous. Juliette smiled weakly at tooth.

" Juliette I'm so happy your here I'm not the only girl now, but now jack has you back he never told us about you but every year on the day you disappeared he went to this cave and stayed there the whole day and bunny found it and it was amazing he said it was all dedicated to you " tooth said at top speed I blushed when she was talking bout the cave. Juliette was still trying to process what tooth had just told her. Bunnymund walked over I stepped protectively in front of Juliette.

" Don't worry frost I won't hurt her " he said calmly I raised a questioning eyebrow.

" Kangaroo you touch her ill freeze you " I threatened he took a step back and pulled his boomerangs. I didn't want to fight in front of Juliette I backed down for once.

" Hello Juliette" Bunnymund smiled. Juliette stood up on her tip toes to look over my shoulder.

" Hi" she whispered.

" Welcome to the family" North said happily Juliette smiled shyly.

" Thanks" she said shyly I slung my staff over my shoulder.

" we should be back by dinner North" I smiled

" Where are we going" Juliette asked as I picked her up bridal style.

"To a friends house " I smirked and jumped out the window flying Juliette screamed. She flung her arms around my neck burying her face into my sweatshirt. I flew her to Jaime's my first believer also my best friend and ' Little Brother'. I jumped in Jaime's window he was laying in his bed reading. He looked up from his book.

" Hey little bro " I said cheerfully. Juliette looked up at Jaime I put her down.

" Hi" he said wearily as I sat down on his bed I laid my staff across his bed. He got up and whispered in my ear.

" Who's that " he asked and pointed at Juliette who was looking around Jaime's room.

" That's my girlfriend Juliette she's a winter spirit too " I said loud enough for Juliette to hear she spun around. I winked at her she blushed. Jaime's jaw dropped.

" I didn't know Jack Frost has a GIRLFRIEND" Jaime exclaimed. I smiled

" Well now you do Juliette meet Jaime he's like my little brother" I waved Juliette over she came over and sat next to me.

" Hey Jaime " she smiled Jaime smiled shyly. I rolled my eyes and tickled him.

" Your never shy and then she comes and your silent for once" I teased him as he laughed his little heart out. He pulled me down and whispered in my ear.

" She's really pretty" he admitted I nodded.

" You know she's really ticklish too " I said a mischievous smile crossed my face as well as Jaime.

" Don't you dare " Juliette said backing up. I laughed,

" ATTACK " I yelled as we got up and chased Juliette around the room. I finally grabbed her by the waist and spun her around.

" TICKLE HER " I yelled as we both started to tickle Juliette. She started to laugh we played for hours before passing out on Jamie's bed. Juliette sleeping next to me her head on my chest then Jaime's head on my lap he curled up next to me sleeping. I smiled I was with my two favorite people the two people that mattered the most and I loved the most.


	14. Nightmares

Juliettes POV

It had been an amazing day with jack. I was cuddled but against him before I drifted off to sleep he was talking to Jaime about me.

" Jack she's really nice I like her" Jaime whispered trying not to wake me up. Jack was playing with my hair he was twirling it around his finger.

" Ya but she's already taken " he said Jaime laughed. Finally sleep took over.

*_Dreamland* _

_I was in complete darkness. _

_" Juliette I'm coming back for you your days are numbered" Pitch's voice boomed. I felt a long cut slash down my arm. I screamed and was pushed down to my knees. _

_" Don't hurt Jack or Jaime or the guardians " I growled through clenched teeth. He laughed, I felt hot blood running down my back. _

_" You see when I take you I'm hurting jack he'll hurt the guardians" he laughed I looked up to stare him in the eyes. _

_" I'll make you a deal " I growled he looked at me not sure if he could trust me. _

_" I'm not sure I trust you winter spirit" he said and brought another sash across my stomach. _

_" We're talking about jack I love him I'll do anything to keep him safe" My voice stern he nodded and walked circles around me. _

_" What's the deal " he asked _

_" That I stay with jack until December 26th then" I said my tears threatening to spill on to my cheek. " I'll leave him I'll say I'm confused lost that I need to go find myself and I'll return to you for eternity" I choked out " and you will not harm him and the guardians"_

_He smiled and nodded " You have yourself a deal " he laughed " This is going to be fun " he exclaimed. I started crying I had just gave myself to the nightmare king. _


	15. Snowball Fight

Juliette's POV

" Juliette darling wake up " He begged me as I woke up. I had tears pouring down my face. His ice blue eyes were starring into my eyes Jaime was hiding behind jack.

" You were screaming" jaime whispered cowarding behind jack. I wipped the tears off my face.

" What was the dream about " jack asked

" Just like when I was trapped with pitch hey Jack Whats today" I said lying to Jack as he scooped me up into a big hug. Jaime ran over to his calendar looking for the date.

" It's November first" Jaime said as he ran back to hug me. He hugged me really tight I smiled and hugged him back. Jack smiled at us as he grabed his staff and put his arm around me.

" I was really worried about you " Jaime said as he let me go.

" Are you sure your ok " Jack wishpered as he kissed my cheek.

" Ya I'm fine what do you want to do today guys" I asked I had to savour every last breathing living moment. Jaime smiled and grabbed his jacket and hat. Jack opened the window and started to make it snow. Jaime slipped his shoes on and nodded to Jack.

" SNOWBALL FIGHT " They both yelled I laughed and sighed.

" You know I haven't been in a snowball i fight for a really _really _long time" I said making sure they understood that I haven't been in a snowball fight for 300 years. Jack smirked and whispered something in Jaimes ear. Jaime smiled and ran for the door he hugged me along the way.

" See you guys in a minute " he said as he ran down the stairwind.

" What did you do Frost " I asked him as he picked me up and climbed out the window.

"I'm going to make this the best snow day ever " he smiled and jumped off the roof and landed softly on the ground. He put me on the ground I turned to face the street where a bunch if kids were running towards us led by Jaime. Jack tapped his staff to the ground letting a ice blue light to the sky. The guardians showed up Jack went over to talk to them while Jaime and the kids came up to me. Jaime took my hand.

" Guys this is Juliette Jack's girlfriend she's a winter spirit too " Jaime introduced me to all the kids.

" They all already believe in you jewels " jack told me as he put his arm around me waist.

" Jack If I'm a winter spirit I can mad a snowball in my hand right" I asked him he nodded i put my hand behind my back and made a snowball. Jack leaned in to kiss me and I smashed the snowball in his face. He smiled

" Nice one " he said as he started to wipe off the snow the guardians were laughing.

" ATTACK " I yelled and the kids started to pelt jack with snowballs jack startEd to laugh and made snowballs with his staff. I was hit by a couple from the kids who favorited Jack over me. I threw some in random directions i felt a arm wrap around my waist he picked me up.

"Human Shield" Jack yelled as he used me as a shield I was pelted with snowballs.

" HELP " I yelled laughing Even the guardians were joining in on the fun. Jack nailed a couple kids one of them being Jaime. Jaime fell to the ground laughing. I tried to take a mental picture of this I was going to miss this a lot.


	16. what's Wrong

Jacks POV

Juliette laughing but something was off. She was hiding something I knew it. I grabbed her hand and pulled her against me my lips brushed over her.

" What's wrong snow princess" I whispered in her she looked up into my eyes.

" Nothing frost " she Said before she kissed me.

"EWWWWW" a bunch of kids yelled I smiled before kissing her again. We got hit with snowballs we both started laughing. I loved Juliette's laugh i stared at her she smiled at me.

" What " she asked puzzled i shook my head it was getting dark. The kids started to go home.

" Jack meet us at the workshop for dinner" North told me I nodded. Jaime half asleep on the snowy ground looked up to me and smiled.

" BEST DAY EVER " He yelled I laughed as he tried to pull himself up.

" Need some help there buddy " I asked he nodded I picked him up and walked to his house Juliette at my side. Jaime had fallen asleep Juliette smiled at him.

" He reminds me of Xander" she said softly. Xander was Juliette's little brother he looked exactly like Jaime I realized. Juliette loved her brother to death I knew she missed them I could see it in her eyes. Jaime stirred In my arms he raised his head sleepily.

" Who's Xander " Jaime asked his voice soft. Juliette ran her fingers through Jaime's brown hair. Jaime smiled and closed his eyes.

" He was my little brother he looked exactly like you and acted like you " She said softly though there was pain in her voice.

We arrived at Jaimes house where his window was still open I jumped Inside with Juliette. I put Jaime down taking his shies off while Juliette took his hat and jacket off. Jaime crawled under his cover as I set his shoes down and Juliette hung up his stuff. Juliette came over and tucked him in he smiled, she kissed his forehead and he blushed. I leaned on my staff smiling.

" Night Jaime" I said holding out my hand to Juliette. She took it I pulled her against me, my hands fell onto her dainty hips.

" Night Jack Night Juliette... Love you two" Jaime said sleepily. Juliette smiled I did too he loved us.

" Good night Jaime love you too " Juliette whispered. I climbed out the window pulling her with me. she closed the window and blew onto it, a beautiful frost pattern formed. She turned to me I nodded approvelingly.

" HEY WIND " I yelled placing my arms around Juliette's waist. The wind started to blow it was strong and pushed us back a bit.

" TAKE US TO NORTHS " I yelled the wind blew stronger. It blew us up in the air I smiled. I loved the feeling of the wind in my hair the freedom.

" Let the wind take us " I whispered to Juliette before kissing her neck. She leaned back into me. I smiled I loved her, she was everything to me I Couldn't live without her.

We landed in front of North's workshop I pushed the doors open we walked hand in hand inside. Everyone was already siting down eating laughing having a good time. We sat down at the forest end of the table.

" So Juliette my girl" North said softly Juliette looked up from her plate.

" Yes" she said sweetly her voice as tiny as a mouse but still as beautiful as ever.

" Did you have fun today " North smiled. Juliette looked at everyone from Sandy's lazy gaze, to Tooth's wide eyed gaze, then to Bunnymund's hard gaze, then North's warm gaze, finally to me my eyes probably filled with love.

" Yes very much so " She giggled. She pressed her knee firmly against mine.

" Are you not hungry " North asked. Juliette was playing with her foo. Something was wrong I could feel it.

" What's wrong " I asked searching her face for an answer. She looked down at her lap.

" Nothing" she said quietly everyones eyes on her. She tried to coward back into her chair.

" You can tell us" tooth said gently and put her fork down.

" Jack I-i" she shuddered tears in her eyes.

" Juliette it's ok I won't be mad" I whispered reaching for her hand. Tears hitting her hand they froze.

" I gave myself to Pitch to keep you guys safe, in my dreams I promised him that on December 26th I'd leave I'd leave to join I him for eternity" She said I felt every muscle in my body get tense. She started crying harder as Norths fork hit the ground. Everyone was silent. She got up and ran out the room crying her eyes out. I couldn't get myself to get up and tell her that everything was ok.

" She's a brave girl " Bunnymund whispered.


	17. Juliette and Jack fight

Jacks POV

I got up and ran outside. Juliette was crying in the snow. I didn't know what to say I was mad.

" Why Juliette" I said standing next to her. She looked up me.

" He said he was coming for me so I made a deal to keep You guys " She said she didn't sound scared. I clenched my staff tighter a blizzard started she stood up.

" We could had fought " I said through clenched teeth.

" Your mad at me " she hissed.

" Yes why would you do that" I started to raising my voice.

" To keep you safe Jack a lot of kids need you " she snapped I closed my eyes.

" tHat was stupid" I growled she stood there shocked. Soon tears where streaming down her face.

" I HATE YOU JACK WHY DID I GIVE MYSLEF TO PITCH FOR YOU. YOUR STUPID AND A JERK" she screamed as she rAn up to her Room. I walked to the dinner table to everyone's shocked faces. I heard her slam the door I rolled my eyes.

" Don't ask" I hissed and began to eat again.

" Jack she did it to protect us" tooth said gently.

" I should be the one protecting her " I snapped, and stood up.

" Maybe we can fight him to keep Juliette" North suggested.

" We will I'm not gonna lose her again" I said feeling Guilty because of what had just happened.

" Go talk to her Jack I know your both mad at each other but you both love each other, go apologize to her Jack " North said softly. I nodded he was like a father to me. He was always there for me and gave me fatherly advice. I flew up the stairs to her room.

" Jewels " I said softly and knocked on the door

" Go away" She whispered. I leaned against my staff.

" I'm sorry princess, I just don't want to lose you again and I won't I'm gonna fight for you" I said I heard the door unlock. In a blink of an eye she was on top of me. my arms slid around her waist. Her arms around my neck I kissed her cheek. She was going to be safe even if It meant I had to lose my life.


	18. Flying

Jacks POV

We laid in silence, then she got up and stretched. I hopped up to steal a kiss on her lips. ShE Threw her Arms around my neck. I smiled as she pulled back her forehead resting on mine.

"Lets go down stairs" I said as I picked her up bridal style. I handed her my staff she smiled her perfect sparkling smile. I flew us down from her room down North's favorite chair which was in front of the globe. I landed on the chair she moved to to sit next to me. She handed back my staff as she laid her head against my chest. I started to play with her long snow white hair. Twirling it on my finger every once and awhile. We happily watched the golden sand that danced around the globe.

" All the little dots on it are kids who believe " l whispered softly into her ear.

" You guys have to protect a lot of kids" she replied and looked up at me. She quickly kissed me then went back to watching the sand circle the globe.

" Juliette can you sing" I asked as I placed a kiss on the top if her head. She sat up and sighed.

" Jack I haven't sung in a Long time" she sighed as she looked down at her hands. I put my finger under her chin and tilted her chin up.

" Juliette if I remember correctly your voice is the most beautiful voice I have ever heard" I said she sighed.

" Fine but only one verse " she said. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

" I'll wait for you to come back to me in my dreams

like every night as you wait for me in my snowy dreamsslef

jack come back "en

she finished with tears in her eyes, she had the voice of an angel.

" I wrote that when you died" she whispered i was speechless she was better then I remembered.

" That was very good" north said as he came up behind us. Juliette jumped into the air flying.

" Jack " she said shakily I smiled.

" you can fly " I smiled and jumped up after her. She flew into my arms. We both rocketEd back because she was unable to control her speed. I laughed as she coward into my chest.

" jack get me down" she whispered. I held her tight as I tired to explaim it to her. she nodded and dropped out of the air. She caught herself hovering just above the ground. She slowly put one foot down then the other. I flew down, landing right next to her. I took her hand as North Came up to us.

" We've got a plan" north said proudly.

**hey guys I know I haven't been on in a very long time and I'm sorry! but I have some news! Juliette and jack have a Instagram now! You can follow them at jacksonfrost who is a friend of mine and then Juliette_snow which Is me. We do Roleplay on there so join in on the fun. Stay frosty!**


	19. The Plan

Juliette's POV

I looked at north hoping his plan would save me. Jack's love is all i have now. I looked up at jack, I wanted to be with him forever.

" Juliette will go to pitch's on the 26th" North said. My heart stopped, I felt jack get tense next to me.

" What" Jack growled. North put a hand on Jack's shoulder.

" Jack we are going to use her as bait, we will not let pitch have her I promise" North said calmly. Jack sighed and nodded.

" No" Jack growled stepping in front of me.

" Jack we need her to be the bait" north replied. Not seeming scared by Jack. I grabbed jacks hand and instantly felt him relax. Jack looked back at me a smile forming on his face. He quickly kissed me, I wanted more but norths jolly chuckle interrupted us. I pulled back blushing wildly.

" Then what?" I asked. Feeling jack pull me closer to him. He was very protective over me, I was all he had left. We couldn't Survive without each other.

" You will distract pitch while we sneak In" North explained. Jack was in deep concentration the whole time.

" I'll destroy Pitch" Jack said coldly. I squeezed his hand, feeling the tears start to form in my eyes.

" Jack" my voice no More then a whisper. He looke. Down at me his eyes filling with love as soon as he saw my worried look.

" I'll be fine I promise" he said softly wiping away my tears. He pulled my into a big hug, I buried my face into his hoodie that smelled like a icy winter forest. I felt safe in his arms.

" I'll leave you two alone" North whispered before leaving us. I heard the big oak doors close. Jack let me gO to soon. I wanted to be in his arms all day and all night.

" Juliette" Jacks whispered. i looked up into his icy blue eyes and smiled.

" Yes jack " I said as he leaned down to kiss me. I put my arms around his neck pulling him closer.

" Never leave me" he whispered. I looked up into his icy blue eyes.

" Jack I'm your forever " I said, he smashed his lips against mine. His kiss full of passion and love. I wanted to stay like this forever


	20. Lies

Juliette's POV

It's December 16th now. I'm scared very scared. Pitch is coming sooner then expected. I haven't told jack and ill never tell him. Pitch threatened to kill me if I tell jack. I lie to jack everyday telling him that I'm ok and I'm not having nightmares. It hurts to lie to Jack, I can't even look into his icy blue eyes anymore. Pitch is coming to get me no One can stop him.

" Juliette" Jack's sweet voice filled my dark room. I looked up to jack and smilEd. My smile was fake, I have been faking smiles for the last week. Pitch has been giving me nightmares, telling me he's coming soon.

" Juliette" jack said again before pulling me up Into a big hug. I weakly hugged him back.

" Is everything ok" he asked as usual. I nodded.

" Everything is great " I lied. He smiled before kissing me. He pulled back I rested my head against his chest.

" Meet me down stairs in 5 minutes" he whispered softly in my ear. I closed my eyes and nodded he smiled and left. I dragged myself to the closet to slip on my blue hoodie and brown shorts. I brushed my hair and went down stairS. All the guardians stood around jack, North was beaming proudly, Tooth smiling so much it looked like it hurt, Sandy was awake and smiling, bunny was smiling at jack! I knew something was up, I slowly went down the rest of the stairs.

" What's going on " I asked Meeting jack in the middle of the half circle. I looked at jack he smiled brightly.

" What's going on frost" I asked wearily. He got down on one knee my mouth dropped. He smiled I heard tooth squeal In excitment.

" " Juliette I love you to the moon and back." jack started tears in his eyes. I was crying my hands were shaking.

" " Juliette Rose Johnson will you marry me " Jack asked. I feel happiness explode inside me.

" Yes" I whispered. Jack smiled and slipped the silver and blue ring onto my finger. It was perfect I smiled at him. The guardians were silently watching us. North and tooth were crying tears of joy. Jack got up and kissed me. he held me safely in his arms I felt frost start to circle around us.

" jack " tooth said as we both pulled back I sAw my right arm start to glow so did jacks.

" What's happening" I asked jack. He starred at his arm smiling. I felt something being carved into my arm.

" Our magic it's carving something in our arms" jack as the frost swirled around us I looked at my arm the glow started to die down. The frost exploded into a million of snowflakes. Jack starred at His arM is in amazement.

" My arm says Juliette Rose Frost" he smiled and showed me his arm my name was carved in his arm it glowed blue. I looked at my arm that read _Jackson Overland Frost._ I smiled it glowed a faint blue.

" You two are soulmates " North smiled. I smiled bigger and hugged jack. I heard pitchs voice my head.

" _congratulations now meet me outside NOW" _ he screamed in my head I winced and fell to my knees.

" Juliette whats wrong" jack asked as he helped me up.

" nothing I'm fine I just need some fresh air" I cried and pushed jack away. I ran outside, falling into the snow. I felt a chain wrap around my ankle.

" Did you say good bye to Jack? " pitch laughed I nodded and closed my eyes. As the chain started to pull me away.

" JULIETTE" jack yelled. I snapped up seeing jack running towards me. I dug my hands in the snow trying to stop. The chain yanked my leg harder I screamed in pain. My arm started to glow so did jacks.

" Jack she's mine " pitch growled before pulling me down into his lair. the last thing I saw was jacks blue eyes filled with fear as he tried to dive to grab me out of pitchs lair.


	21. The Letter

Jacks POV

I let her get away from me I watched her fall. I laid there in the snow unable to move, the sun started to set. I heard north walking towards me, I didn't move.

" Jack, it's getting dark" North said. I didn't look at him. I closed my eyes gripping my staff.

" I let her get away, again " I whispered cold frozen Tears running down my pale face. north picked me up bringing me into the workshop. The workshop was silent, deathly silent. Everything felt wrong, my arm felt wrong. I looked over at my arm. Her name wasn't glowing, her name was almost gone.

" NO" I yelled trying to make my arm glow. The guardians ran In all looking worried. I crumbled to the ground yelling in pain. I started twitching.

"JACK" tooth screamed running over to my side. Sandy hovered next to tooth, bunny stood in the door way.

" Give him room " North said as he moved tooth and sandy aside. " don't lose hope my boy " North said calmly.

" I'VE LOST ALL HOPE SHE'S GONE NORTH, MY ARM STOPPED GLOWING" I yelled furiously. Summoning all the strength I had I flew to my room. Leaning heavily on my staff I made my way over to my bed. My heart was pounding, my breathing was gettins faster by the minute. My head was spinning nothing made sense.

I griped my staff, trying to make sense of everything. I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I saw a letter fall in front of my feet. it Was a frosted piece of paper. The pattern was elegant. Each frost stroke blended with the next beautifully. I carefully picked it up. I took a deep breathe as I opened the letter. I scanned over the letter.

My heart stopped. I know this handwriting, I thought. I smelled the letter, I know this scent.


	22. Like the Moon needs the Sun

Jack's POV

I read the letter over again this time paying attention To every word.

_Dear Jack, _

_ Hey frost it's me Jules. If your reading this it means I'm gone, I'm with Pitch. I'm sorry I didn't tell you he was coming. I had to keep you safe the kids need you Jack! Your a guardian your a great one. I need you to be okay without me. Do you understand me? I know you can be a stubborn pain in the butt sometimes, but do this for me. And when you feel like your just going to explode with anger and whatever your feeling I want you to think of me. Think of all the fun we've had. All the snowball fights, the iceskating, all the long cold nights together, the stories, the adventures and how we went from best friends to lovers. Take care of Jamie keep him safe, tell the Guardians thank you for me. I love you Jackson OverLand Frost ... Never forget that. _

_love, _

_Juliette Rose Frost _

I felt empty inside, was she really gone? I shook my head. What was I thinking she has to be okay. I need her like the moon needs the sun. I crumbled the letter in my hand.

" I WILL GET YOU PITCH" i yelled throwing the letter to the air. I grabbed my staff pointing it at the letter. In a blink of a eye my staff erupted with power. The letter dropped to the ground forzen soild. I yelled In anger. causing me to throw my staff across the room. It ended up stuck in the wall. I slumped down the wall hitting my head against it.

" Think of us having fun Jack" Juliette's voice echoed in my head. I closed my eyes hearing her laughter.

* flashback _ * _

_" Hurry Jack! " Human Juliette yelled at me as she ran. _

_" I'm coming Jewels! " I laughed and chased after her. I didn't hear her Laugh anymore... Didn't hear so see her. I started to get worried. _

_" Juliette? " I yelled starting to sprint looking for her. A cold ball hit my back I stopped in my tracks. I turned around to see Juliette standing there smirking, one hand on hip a snowball in her other hand. _

_" Awwww you were worried about me" she smirked. She looked adorable when she smirked. I quickly snapped out of the trance to smirk back at her. _

_'". Of course I was worried, if I had lost you who would marry me when I get older " I smirked knowing her cheeks were about to turn bright red. They did she looked so cute and innocent but don't let that fool you. She quickly rocketed the snow at my face. I dodged it making a snowball. she smiled as I rocketed the snow at her perfect little face. It hit her smack in the forehead. _

_" jack!" she yelled laughing. I walked over to her then wiped The snow off her face. she closed her eyes causing me to frown. I leaned down to whisper in her ear._

_" I wanna see your beautiful navy eyes, I want to stare into them all day. I want your navy eyes to see me and only me, I want you to be mine " I said before kissing her cheek. She blushed and opened her eyes. Juliette was my best friend and my love. I've loved her ever since I've met her. She put her arms around my neck. I smiled lightly Blushing. I slipped my arms around her waist smiling at her. _

_" Frost. I really like you actually no. I don't " she said smirking. I felt my heart stop, did she like William? _

_" y-you don't " I stuttered she shook her head._

_" I don't like you, I love you " she smiled. I smiled with her. I kissed her gently. _

_* flash back over *_

I smiled letting my memories take over. I missed her, I needed her. My room still smelt of sweet iced roses like Juliette. I opened my eyes to see frost images around my room. It was Juliette and I dancing like yesterday. A small smile crept across my face as the frost Juliette started slow dancing with the frost me. they slow danced in the moonlight. Their foreheads resting on each others. I felt a stabbing pain in my chest. blow the frost away it was to painful to be without her. I curled up Into a ball and drifted to Sleep. I had a nightmare it was full of pain and heartbreak. The one that hurt the most was seeing Juliette kiss William. William Black.


	23. The Pain

Juliette's POV

My hands ran over the dark, cold, damp floor. Everything hurt,my vision was hazy my memories fuzzy. I could barely stand I was leaning against the wall.

" YOUR WEAK YOU ALWAYS HAVE BEEN " Pitch's voice boomed as he send another fearlying hurling at me. I tried my best to fight it off but I was, weak. I screamed as another nightmare haunted my head. I tried to crawl away but Pitch was to fast to strong. Another painful slash of nightmare sand was whipped across my back. I flinched and cried . " So weak so easy so scared " Pitch smirked as he circled around me. I looked up tasting the blood in my mouth. He threw me into the cell smirking and locked the door. " I'll be back to finish you off " He laughed. I sat up against the wall my heart pounding, I was panting. I was scared. I laid down trying to calm down, trying to except the end.

Jacks POV

I laid shirtleSs and sweating. I felt everything she felt. I groaned in pain through clenched teeth.

" MAKE... IT... STOP..,... " I groaned. Tooth fluttered above me. Her eyes filled with worry.

" I-I'm sorry Jack there's nothing I can do" she stuttered. I arched my back yelling in pain.

" You can always do something" North said as he looked down at me. " Jack my boy I need you to stand Up" North ordered. I reached for my staff. Sandman handed it to me I gripped it tight grinding my teeth together. Bunnymund helped me up and handed me my sweatshirt. I was having trouble breathing and keeping my eyes open. I somehow managed to stand up but not for long. North carried me to the sleigh then carefully laid me in the sleigh. I was coming for juliette and I was going to win her back this time.


	24. Chapter 24

Juliette's POV

It's Been 5 cruel hours of nightmares. I can barely move Pitch's left me to die. I can feel the end coming closer. My heart shouldn't be beating his slow. I closed my eyes holding on to the happy memories I had. A thousand images of jack filled my head. His sweet smile, devilish smirk. It pained me to think of how I was leaving him. He was everything I had. Tears slipped down my face.

" J-juliette?" Jacks voice questioned. i was to weak to respond, to weak to move. I heard n yelling, screaming, fighting surround me. The pain startEd to dull down as did my heart . I heard one last battle cry from Jack then complete silence. I felt a soft hand brush the hair out of my face.

" Juliette Don't leave me please! Who's gonna help me play pranks on the others? Who's gonna calm me down when I'm MAd? Who am I gonna hold during the night?Who's gonna joke around with me? " he cried his own tears hitting my cheek. I wanted to tell him I was okay and I wasn't going to leave him, not yet. But I couldn't, because I knew I wasn't going to make it we all knew that. Jack just didn't want to accept it. He whispered in my ear " Who's gonna marry me? Your the only girl that I love I don't want anyone else! Juliette don't you understand? I need you like the sun needs the moon. Please juliette I can't go on without you. I-I love you " he kissed me softly. I felt everything stop. I started to slip into darkness. I heard jacks crying and yelling above everything else. His voice was getting further and further away. North was trying to calm him. Bunnymund tried to restrain him with some help from sandy. Tooth tried to soothe him along with North. Nothing worked Jack was furious heart broken. Jack had lost me again. I've laid next to my cold lifeless body for the rest of the night. Not letting me go but eventually North pulled him away. The one thing I didn't get to tell him was that I loved him.

" Juliette! Wake up you goof" a voice called. I opened one eye my face wet with tears. Standing above me was my red headed blue eyed brother Alek. He looked worried I rubbed my eyes and brushed my brown hair out of my face. I stopped for a second, my hair was brown again.

" I-I'm Alive!" I yelled! Alek nodEd taking a step back. I jumped up then realized it was all a dream. Was jack really dead. I sat back down looking at my brother. " Is jack gone?" I asked Alek nodded sadly. I looks down playing with the hem of my nightgown. i felt tears slip down my face. " How long was I asleep for " I asked.

" For about a week, I found you out in the snow. You were running from something." He said while closing the window. I looked over to my nightstand where jacks jacket laid. I grabbed it then held it. All I had left of him. Alek got Up leaving the room silently. I sat there thinking. Was it all really a dream? Is there really a Jack Frost? Is my Jack still alive? A tapping on my window snapped me put of my deep concenration. I scrambled to my window. It was getting colder by the second. Frost started to form a million thoughts ran through my head. Flashbacks, dreams everything rushed into my thoughts. The frost started to spell out " Believe". I gasped tears in my eyes. Jack was really Alive I whispered through my hand " I believe... I believe in you Jack Frost "


End file.
